1. Field
The following description relates to an information protection and computerization technique, and more particularly, to a technique of generating and displaying multi-dimensional codes, and recognizing the displayed multi-dimensional codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
To visually transmit information and recognize the transmitted information, techniques using multi-dimensional codes are proposed. The multi-dimensional codes are obtained by coding numbers, characters, special characters, and the like using a combination of white and black bar widths, matrixes, figures, patterns, colors, and the like so that the coded numbers, characters, special characters, and the like are easily read in an optical manner. The multi-dimensional codes may integrate data at a high density, and thereby be applied to various fields concerning distribution, identification, medicine, marketing, air carrier, manufacturing, administration, and the like. In addition, the multi-dimensional codes may be a next-generation expression technique which is expected to provide convenience to peoples lives such as in e-commerce using portable multi-functional devices such as a smart phone, etc., internet banking, and the like.
Initial multi-dimensional codes focused on industrial distribution information processes, or applicability in achieving goals such as marketing, etc., through transmission of simple Web addresses, information storage addresses, and the like. However, with the explosive spread of smart phones in recent years, the multi-dimensional codes have been widely used even in application fields involving processing of very complex and high-capacity information such as photos, pictures, bio information, audio information, high-capacity text, moving images, etc.
A variety of multi-dimensional codes are known around the world. QR code in Japan (Denso Wave), PDF417 in US (Symbol Technologies), Data Matrix (International Data Matrix), MaxiCode (UPS), and the like have been adopted as international standards. In order to transmit information using a multi-dimensional code image, low-capacity data of less than several tens of kilobytes may be transmitted using a one-time still image. To transmit large-capacity data of more than several megabytes, hundreds or thousands of multi-dimensional codes or time-variant codes may be used.
Korean Patent No. 10-0455802 discloses a method and apparatus for displaying a time-varying code on a handheld terminal, and a method and apparatus for approval and authentication processing by using the same, and Korean Patent No. 10-0786347 discloses an animation color code providing apparatus and method thereof.